A number of methods are known in the art for assisting a patient's breathing. Continuous Positive Airway pressure or CPAP involves the administration of air under pressure to a patient, usually by a nasal mask. It is used in the treatment of snoring and Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA), a condition characterised by repetitive collapse of the upper airway during inspiration. Positive pressure splints the upper airway open, preventing its collapse. Treatment of OSA with nasal CPAP has proven to be both effective and safe, but CPAP is difficult to use and the majority of patients experience significant side effects, particularly in the early stages of treatment.
Upper airway symptoms adversely affect treatment with CPAP. Mucosal drying is uncomfortable and may awaken patients during the night. Rebound nasal congestion commonly occurs during the following day, simulating a viral infection. If untreated, upper airway symptoms adversely affect rates of CPAP use.
Increases in nasal resistance may affect the level of CPAP treatment delivered to the pharynx, and reduce the effectiveness of treatment. An individual pressure is determined for each patient using CPAP and this pressure is set at the mask. Changes in nasal resistance affect pressure delivered to the pharynx and if the changes are of sufficient magnitude there may be recurrence of snoring or airway collapse.
Such symptoms can also occur in a hospital environment where a patient is on a respirator. Typically in such situations the patient is intubated. Therefore the throat tissue may become irritated and inflamed causing both distress to the patient and possible further respiratory problems.
A number of methods may be employed to treat such upper airway symptoms, including pharmacological agents to reduce nasal disease, or heating the bedroom. One most commonly employed method is humidification of the inspired air using an in line humidifier. Two types of humidifier are currently used. Cold pass-over humidifiers rely on humidifying the air through exposure to a large surface area of water. While they are cheap, the humidity output is low at high flows, typically 2 to 4 mg/L absolute humidity at flows above 25 L/min. The output is insufficient to prevent mucosal drying. Heated water bath humidifiers are more efficient and produce high levels of humidity even at high flow rates. They are effective at preventing upper airway mucosal drying, prevent increases in nasal resistance, and are the most reliable means of treating upper airway symptoms.
Any of these active systems will have, to some degree or other, condensation (or rain out) in the tubing connecting the humidifier to the patient. The degree of condensation is strongly dependent on the ambient temperature, being much greater for greater differences between the ambient temperature and the gas temperature. The formation of large quantities of water in the breathing tubing causes considerable inconvenience to the patient, may accelerate cooling of the gas, may eventually occlude the tubing, or may be expelled into the patient. Also, the patient may experience discomfort, when breathing gases are delivered at temperatures widely divergent from that of the ambient temperature. Excessive condensation also results in inefficient usage of the water in the humidifying chamber.
In a hospital environment, where the ambient temperature of the atmosphere within the hospital environment is controlled by air conditioning for example, the required temperature for the humidified gases supplied by the apparatus may be controlled within set temperature parameters that are sufficiently close to the ambient temperature to prevent condensation within the conduit. However it is still necessary to have good control over the temperature and humidity of gases as they are actually supplied to the patient.
In the home care environment in which a user requires to use humidifying apparatus at home, the range of ambient and gas temperatures may well exceed that of the hospital environment. In the home care environment, the user will usually wear a facemask that is connected to the end of a gases supply conduit which may be in fluid communication with a humidifier for the treatment of breathing and sleep apnea disorders and/or in conjunction with ventilators or CPAP devices. In addition, non-active humidifiers are commonly employed utilising the known pass over humidification technique.
For medical procedures where a patient's cavity is inflated for surgery, such as with laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery, it is important that gases entering the cavity are humid and at body temperature so as not to cause drying of the cavity tissues and to improve the recovery time of the patient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,951 issued to Fisher and Paykel Limited, a heated conduit for a humidified breathing assistance apparatus is disclosed which includes a temperature probe at the end of a heated conduit. By heating the conduit the problems relating to condensation in the conduit may be overcome. However in order to implement closed loop control over the temperature of the supplied gases (and therefore the power input to the conduit heating element 21), it is necessary to measure the temperature as close to the point at which it is supplied as possible. The temperature probe and its associated wiring included for this purpose make the attachment to the facemask or intubated patient bulky and therefore more uncomfortable for the patient. Also for other medical procedures the probes and associated wiring also result in bulky attachments at the operation entry point causing obstructions to the surgeon or pressure sores around the point of entry.
WO01/13981 of Fisher & Paykel Limited discloses a breathing assistance apparatus adapted to deliver humidified gases at a desired level of humidity to a patient, including a humidifier and a heated conduit. The humidifier includes a controller, which determines a parameter of gas flow rate and then the required power input to the humidifier to deliver the gases to the patient at the required patient humidity. In a second embodiment, a conduit heating element is provided and the controller determines whether it has been correctly connected to the control circuitry. The heater plate of the humidifier is controlled to a particular temperature (set point) or the heater plate power is controlled through estimation or measurement of flow and/or ambient temperature. The heating element within the conduit is controlled by controlling the power to the heater through measurement or estimation of flow and ambient temperature. This eliminates the need for probes or external sensors. The blower or fan of this apparatus is pressure controlled for the purpose of treating CPAP. With this system the humidity of the gases supplied to the patient is not so accurate, particularly at high flows.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for delivering gases to a patient and sensing means which go some way to overcoming the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public or industry with a useful choice.